Episode 5229 (15 February 2016)
Synopsis Paul watches Ben from Pam’s stall as the traders congratulate him. In the Arches, Jay is wondering why Linzi hasn’t messaged him yet. Ben asks Jay what he should do but the only advice Jay can give is not to break Abi’s heart. Kathy finds Ben at Phil’s. Paul enters but leaves when he realises he has interrupted them. Kathy tells Ben to decide what he wants. Ben takes Abi to a café to talk and he hands her his phone. He has found a private doctor’s surgery for an abortion. Abi leaves in tears. Paul finds Ben in the Vic, shaken. Whitney approaches them and tells Ben that Abi has been getting close to Babe. Ben starts to suspect that Abi is lying and confronts her in the Arches. Abi pulls out a positive pregnancy test and Ben walks out. Ben goes to Ronnie who tells him to apologise to Abi and tell Phil. Phil enters Ronnie’s kitchen, drunk. He already knows Abi is pregnant. Ben says he loves Abi but Phil says bluntly that Ben’s gay and questions what he’s going to do. Ben leaves determined to be a better father than Phil. He finds Abi on Bridge Street and apologises. Paul watches as the two embrace. Ben takes off the bracelet Paul bought for him and throws it on the floor. Later at the Vic Babe is happy for Abi and says she knew the pregnancy test would come in handy. She tells Abi she needs to get pregnant, fast. At the Beales’, Bobby is back for half term. Kathy has received a Valentine’s card from Ian and is annoyed that she hasn’t heard from Ben. On the market Honey asks Kathy if she wants to join her and Pam in the Vic later. Les is there with Billy and Pam walks out. Kathy follows and persuades her to go back. Les and Pam sit down at a table together and talk. Later, Kathy returns home to find a Valentines card addressed to her on Ian’s dining table. As she picks it up Gavin emerges from the shadows asking her to be his Valentine... Whilst visiting Stacey Lily is hostile towards Nurse Eve and wants her mum home. Martin tells Lily to give Stacey the card she made but she has forgotten it. Stacey doesn’t believe there was one. Whilst out running Kush and Sonia spot Martin, Lily and Arthur returning home. It is clear Martin is struggling and Kush asks if he wants to go for a drink later. Inside No.3C, Martin keeps imagining his phone is ringing as he waits to hear from an MBU. He hands Kush his phone as he gets ready to go out and Kush leaves it on the kitchen counter. After several drinks in the Vic Kush starts singing ‘Can’t take my eyes off you’ to Honey. Billy doesn’t take kindly to it and they start to brawl in the middle of the Vic. Masood steps in and threatens to tell Martin what he knows. Martin and Kush leave. A while later Kush takes some beers to Martin’s and bangs on the door. Martin is fuming. He missed a call from an MBU and now the space has now gone. Kush aggravates Martin causing him to punch him. Kush falls down the steps onto the pavement. Denise, Jordan and JJ visit Kim to borrow some of Pearl’s toys. Kim notices another Valentines card in Vincent’s pocket which he gives to Claudette. Whilst no one is looking Claudette subtly hands the card back to Vincent. Kim takes Denise to one side and asks if she has told Jordan that she has seen Lucas, she hasn’t. Vincent finds Dot in the café and hands her the card that was in his pocket. He tells her it’s from Fatboy. In No. 20 Denise has been sent flowers and Jordan asks who they are from. She tells him that they are from Libby and Chelsea but quickly scrunches the card in her hand when Jordan leaves the room. Denise visits Lucas and tells him he shouldn’t have sent the flowers and she won’t be visiting again. But by the time she is finished talking to Lucas she has promised to ask Jordan to visit. Back at home Denise places her flowers in a vase. She tells Jordan that Lucas wants to see him. Patrick warns him not to go. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes